Nicholas Schnee
Nicholas Schnee (ne Gele) is a major supporting character in RWBY. He was the president of the Schnee Dust Company and the father of Weiss Schnee, as well as Winter and Whitley Schnee. Biography Nicholas Gele was from Atlas, and he had a long dream of working for the Schnee Dust Company, and as such, he became a very hard worker for the company. He eventually became a soldier in the Human-Faunus War, fighting very bravely, serving under Tyrian Nikos and General Legume, and attaining the rank of Captain. Eventually, on Menagerie, Nicholas had a very intimate romantic relationship with Li Taiyang, even having a son named Oscar, together. Nicholas was forced by the company to separate from Li, but she allowed him to take Oscar with him to Atlas so he could provide better for him, with Nicholas giving Li his signature lighter as a parting gift. At Atlas, Nicholas began a relationship with Willow Schnee, the daughter of company chairman, Jacques Schnee. Nicholas was then made the succeeding chairman, but he then discovered the secret unethical and immoral practices of the company. Nicholas protested these actions and vowed to change them, but Jacques secretly placed all control of the company to his board of directors, and had them take tight control of Nicholas as well, wanting to have him leading due to his business expertise. As such, Nicholas was forced to lead a corrupt company he had little to no real power of changing. Nicholas was also subjected to constant beatings and emotional torment at the hands of Jacques. It was also revealed to him that Willow was pregnant with his child, Winter, compelling Nicholas to marry Willow, and later on, he would have two more children, Weiss and Whitley. However, his marriage with Willow was unhappy, as he wished greatly to be with Li. He later reveals this to Willow during an argument. Things would only get worse when the board discovered that Nicholas was secretly helping and giving charity to the Faunus workers, whom the board wanted to keep repressed, and as retaliation, Jacques conspired with the White Fang in which they executed Oscar. These events completely demoralize Nicholas, causing him to become incredibly bitter and icy. Though he genuinely does feel this way as a result, deep down he actually has a humble reason for this, as he embraces this new hardened, controlling and ruthless persona in order so he could take the blame for the company abuses, since he felt guilt that he couldn't take control of the situation, and that the unethical abuses thrown in his lap were still his responsibility, as well as motivate his children to strive to be better than the company. Nicholas rules the company this way for a number of years, having a strained relationship with his family. He still shows much concern for them, and he also tries finding ways to outsmart the board so he can finally change the company to the way he wants, but as time goes on, he begins losing hope on doing so. He does allow Weiss to become a huntress, and deep down, he was proud of her for it. Eventually, Winter discovered his tragedies, leading to the two of them having a close relationship in secret. Eventually, during the Schnee family dilemma, Weiss discovers her Nicholas' tragedy as well, and with that, he begins to embrace his more humble self. However, his constant pressure and harsh attitude on Whitley pushes his son to far, leading to Whitley snapping and holding Winter at gunpoint. However, Nicholas and Weiss reason with Whitley, with Nicholas sincerely apologizing to him for how he treated him, and in the end, they get through to Whitley, and Nicholas embraces him in a hug, before sending him off to get help in a rehabilitation center. Nicholas, Weiss and Winter finally stand up to the board, and has them placed under arrest for their crimes and company abuses. Afterwards, after confronting an aging and dying Jacques, Nicholas leaves the company in the care of his butler and secret business partner, Klein Sieben. After this, Nicholas goes with Blake Taiyang and Lyrha Nikos to Menagerie to defend the island from the forces of the White Fang. Here, Nicholas is reunited with Li, and as they spent time together, they rekindled their romantic relationship, having a night of passion together. Nicholas helps in fighting in a series of multiple vicious battles on Menagerie, fighting the White Fang alongside Lyrha and Blake and leading the Khan Guard. Nicholas also confronts Tyrian, his former commander, now leading the White Fang, and they both target each other. After much vicious fighting, Nicholas leads the Khan Guard in one final climatic battle against the White Fang, and though they lose, the devastate much of the White Fang forces. In the climax of the battle, Nicholas fights Tyrian in a fierce battle, and after fierce fighting, they find themselves evenly matched. However, Adam Taurus wounds him, allowing Tyrian to execute him. Personality Initially, Nicholas appeared to be a very icy, hardened, bitter, resentful and controlling man, and maintains an unhappy relationship with those closest to him. He was very hostile and even mean spirited to those around him and he was shown to have a fiery temper and was aggressive in his way of talking to others. He was shown as being very selfish and appeared to only care about winning, and thus, he seemed to lack an ethical code, as it became publicly known of the SDC exploitation of workers during his rule as chairman. However, it is later revealed that this icy and ruthless side of him is actually more of a front he keeps up, and it is shown that, deep down, he is an incredibly humble, caring and honorable man who has a strong desire to help others, and that the abuse and exploitation of workers was truly out of his control and were the actions of a previous cabinet who continued to hold strict control over him. However, his extremely harsh treatment at the hands of former chairman, Jacques Schnee, lead him to develop a more hardened personality, which he also believed would protect his children from the company. The death of his previous son, Oscar, caused him to become exceedingly bitter, and an icy and harsh man. Even so, deep down, he still remained very kind and compassionate, and he always found secret ways to help his workers and charities. After Nicholas finally reveals his tragedy to Weiss, he embraces his older personality and starts becoming much kinder and humble again, and he also stands up to the cabinet. He is also very helpful and strongly believed in Faunus rights, and he is also incredibly brave, fighting valiantly to defend Menagerie. Appearance Nicholas is a tall man with a slender and fit and athletic build and has light skin. He has white hair that is slicked back and has deep blue eyes. He also has a large white mustache, which he has always had since he was a young adult. He speaks in a firm and tense voice with a masculine pitch and usually had an icy tone, later having a more kinder tone after his redemption. Abilities Nicholas has a very similar semblance to his daughters, Weiss and Winter, being able to summon Glyphs, as well as use ice powers with dust. He is also a very skilled fencer and an incredibly fierce and brave fighter, as well as a skilled gunman. He is also a very intelligent and brilliant strategist. Relationships Weiss Schnee Initially, Weiss had a strained relationship with Nicholas, and he would even use physical discipline to keep her in line. Deep down, Nicholas deeply loved her daughter and hoped his icy facade would encourage her to be a better person, and he allowed her to be a huntress and still showed concern for her. When Weiss discovers his tragedy, Weiss starts showing much care and sympathy towards him, and afterwards, Nicholas and Weiss have a much happier and closer relationship. Whitley Schnee Whitley was seemingly often seen as Nicholas' favorite, but secretly, Nicholas treated Whitley the worst, subjecting him to constant pressure and a harsh upbringing. This was mostly because of his anger over having lost his other son, Oscar, and he took it out on Whitley. Even so, he remained guilty for his treatment of him, keeping a sole photo of Whitley on his desk to remind himself of this. As such, Whitley deeply hated Nicholas and desired to spite him. the constant pressure eventually took its tole on Whitley, causing him to snap and hold Winter at gunpoint. Deeply remorseful, Nicholas sincerely apologizes to Whitley for how he treated him, ultimately getting through to him, leading to Nicholas hugging his son, and sending him to a rehabilitation center to get help. Winter Schnee While it appeared that their relationship was strained, it is revealed that, secretly, they had a much more closer and intimate relationship with each other all along. This started with Winter finding out about Nicholas' tragedy, and as such, she showed much care and comfort to him. Winter also felt guilt, as she believed it to be her fault that Nicholas is stuck in a loveless unhappy marriage, but Nicholas reassures her that she should not feel guilty. Li Taiyang Nicholas and Li have a very loving relationship with each other and they are very caring towards one another, for Li is Nicholas' true love. They are very close and intimate, and they had a very strong romantic relationship when they were young, even having a son together named Oscar. When they were reunited, they both warmly embraced each other and were very happy to see each other again. They also rekindle their romantic relationship, spending a night of passion together. Willow Schnee Nicholas had an initially happy relationship with Willow, but he still longed for Li. When Willow became pregnant with Winter, Nicholas married Willow to take care of the child, but since then, they have had a loveless and unhappy marriage, with the two arguing a lot, but more often saying nothing to the other. Eventually, during an argument, Nicholas finally reveals that he doesn't love her and wished to be with Li. Willow becomes accepting of this, and even shows care and sympathy towards Nicholas after this, knowing full well his tragedy and how he was forced into his position. Tyrian Nikos Tyrian is Nicholas' former commander back when they were soldiers in the Atlesian Army. Even back then, they held a firm dislike of the other, which was only fueled when Tyrian committed atrocities against the innocent. During the conflict on Menagerie, when the two encountered each other again, they deeply rivaled each other and both sought to kill the other, as they both despised each other. Blake Taiyang Nicholas had a good working relationship with Blake. Though Blake initially held a low opinion of him, upon discovering his tragedy and the fact that the abuse of Faunus workers were not his actual doing, she comes to respect and care for him. As such, the two work very well together. When Nicholas revealed he had an intimate relationship with her mother, Blake, though surprised and embarrassed at first, came to accept it. Lyrha Nikos Nicholas had a good friendship and working relationship with Lyrha, and the two are very friendly to each other. They also worked very well together and they fight hard together against enemies. The two also show much support and for each other. Trivia Category:RWBY Category:Heroes Category:Business Characters Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Military Characters Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Remorseful or Redeemed Category:Barbarian Category:Nihilists Category:Tragic Category:Brutes Category:Suicidal Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Disciplinarians Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Trap Masters Category:Authority Category:Guardians Category:Adventurers Category:Gunman Category:Hard Workers Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Empowered Characters Category:Homicidal Category:Wise Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Ally vs. Ally Category:In Love Characters Category:Serious Category:Old Characters Category:Enforcers Category:Insecure Category:War Heroes Category:Bigger Good or Bad Category:Pessimists Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Jerks Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Neutral Category:Misanthrope Category:Scapegoat Category:Determinators Category:Lawful Category:Affably Evil Category:Leaders Category:Omniscient Category:Loyal Category:Rescuers Category:Married or Parents Category:Altruistic Category:Delusional Category:Power Hungry Category:Gadgeteers Category:Swordsman Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Martial Artists Category:Deceased Category:Master Orator Category:Sophisticated Category:Martyr Category:Anti Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Elementals Category:Creators Category:Selfless Category:Survivors Category:Gaolers Category:Control Freaks Category:Bully Slayers Category:Forgivers Category:One Man Army Category:Addicts Category:Recurring Category:Friend of the Hero